Wannabe's
by youcanttouchtwilight
Summary: OK you have the typical white boy who needs to go down south I suck at summaries read it is a good story


BELLA POV

Be:"Please don't make me do this again"

Ch:"you look amazing"

Be:"Thats not the point"how com Charlie couldn't realize that school is apparently not for me.

Ch:Bells you're smart, beautiful, tal-

Be:"Dad i just got expelled like 50 million times from every school in the country so why do you think they will accept me here"

Ch: "because i told them every thing so you wont get expelled"

B: "sure dad of course" at the time he looked down "dad ok i will go but what if some one notices"

C: "they will eventually just to let you know"

Be : "that really isn't helping" i really wanted to go back home and sleep i meant my real home in Texas i didn't like it here.

C: "here is your schedule"

my first thought was DAMN

Reading

Floor 2

Rm 159

Math

Floor 3

Rm 233

Biology

Floor 1

Rm 47

History

lunch

free period

Floor 2

Floor 1

NONE

Rm 147

Caf

NONE

English

Floor 2

Rm 180

PE

Floor 1

Rm 12

B: "dad um when did forks high get so big"

C: "its never been so small"

B: "are you sure it isn't a whole other city"(a/n i will stop doing that now)Charlie had started to laugh i wasn't trying to be funny i was serious. Whatever. We sat in silence for a moment. "ok dad I'm off to school", i tried to sound excited . "Now thats the spirit", Charlie knew i didn't want to go but he sounded like i was cheerful.

EDWARD POV

"Wasup bro", Mitch said to me "Wasup". It seemed like since 3rd grade we were white hood wannabes with sagging skinny jeans, hight-tops J's or converse, tight shirts,and well i wear a doorag so I wont show my hair I had a lot of it, oh yeah and hats too big for our head. We basically dressed liked that every day. "so y'all hear that w gettin anew student" "yeah why", Logan immediately responded "nigga I was told it was a girl and i get to show her around". Like twenty minutes later someone walked in class. It was the new girl as i got lost in her eyes as she was looking back at me some interrupted my fantasies by tapping my shoulder. "yo ed yo life is good yous gots to tap that". In my mind i was agreeing with him but she looked to fragile to even touch i swore she had a sign like at a museum that said `don't touch too fragile` or was i loosing my mind.

"Mr. Cullen" , i guess that the teacher had to yell to get my attention."Ma'am" "Edward this is Bella Swan you will be showing her around since your schedules are the same" "yes ma'am i will be glad to show her around" "Cullen that wasn't a question you do it if you don't want to" "ok". She started walking toward me i really started to get dirty thoughts as any teenage boy would, especially if a goddess was walking toward you.

"Uh hi I'm Edward Cullen" i tried to be as polite as I can, `cause i cant be polite for my my life. "Um hi I'm Bella and please don't try to do anything funny with me".I knew she would be hard to get. "Ok i wont but Bella is a beautiful name." i smiled at her. Shockingly she smiled back."Thanks i appreciate you being polite unlike these other pigs".i just loved the way she talked i wanted her to continue. "yeah so i like your outfit " i really couldn't say what was on my mind so i started with simple things. The conversation a went on until lunch. Why did it stop? oh yeah we had to eat. During free period I Did the unthinkable.

BELLA POV

It was free period i really started to like Edward. As we were walking behind the school i needed to break the silence. "so Edward do you like liv-" he pinned me against the wall with all of his strength and making every part of our bodies touch. His lips attacked my lips like they just had a sign that said 'kiss me'.

EDWARD POV

I don't think I've should have done that,but i couldn't stop."Edward stop" she had said that under the kiss. So i did what she said but went to her neck. At the point i knew she was enjoying it "EDWARD STOP" she was yelling this time. I really felt bad but my body didn't want stop. I nearly ripped off her thin tee-shirt."EDWARD STOP PLEASE" I stopped. I really didn't think i could have stopped. "Edward why?", she looked at me with pain filled eyes. "I'm sorry I just could not control myself I'm really sorry please forgive me I'm sorry i really never liked or saw any one better than you. But I'm really really sorry. I wanted this to happen properly but my hormones took over me and i j-" she stopped me and kissed me "Edward it's ok but if you do anything like that again i swear that's you balls getting cut off". I found that harsh but i deserved it wait I never treated a girl like this am I crazy or sprung. I'm glad she forgave me that's all I wanted was a second chance to do it right. "let's go on a real date tonight" "Edward are you out of your mind"i just kissed her to answer her question. she bit her lip suductivly.

**4 YEARS AGO EDWARD POV**

I was in seventh grade I was a really smart but nowhere near a nerd and I never showed off the pure genius in me. I heading to lunch wich was lke at 2 o'clock. "wasup bro" mitch called to me. We did our usual hand shake wich seemed so simple i couldn't remeber how to do it. Weird. "man uyou missin out on all the fun they still debating over beyonce' and ciara" "nigga ciara aint got shit on b and b look much better than that piece of shit people call fine."damn that was a londg speech i just gave.


End file.
